Miko's Grand Adventure
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: On a Dare from Mamoru, Motoki has to dress as a woman Miko and enter the Crown Arcade. Meet Miko, Motoki's kawaii cousin, and read on to enjoy her grand adventure as she enters the Crown Arcade.
1. Miko's Creation & Makeover Madness

Hello Minna, Here again is something my muse decided on, Miko's Grand Adventure.

On a Dare from Mamoru, Motoki has to dress as a woman (Miko) and enter the Crown Arcade. Meet Miko, Motoki's kawaii cousin, and read on to enjoy her grand adventure as she enters the Crown Arcade.

Please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts'

Once again, I hold no copyrights to this other than Miko...Naoko would never have done this, so Miko is exclusively mine...lol jk... :D

* * *

Miko's Grand Adventure

Chapter 1 - Miko's Creation & Makeover Madness

Motoki and Mamoru were sitting idly at a table, beers in hand, both having the day off the two friends' decided on an evening of catching up. They met earlier in the evening for a night out.

Since high school together, they had a habit when drinking, of daring each other to do off-the-wall, sometimes even stupid things. They had both had one too many beers and that is where great ideas usually began.

Motoki glanced at Mamoru before laughing. "I dare you to ask the server for his phone number." 'He could pick some guy up so easily, I know he is not a homosexual but he could pass for one.'

Mamoru chuckled thinking rapidly, 'What can I top that with? I need the ultimate dare.' He eyed Motoki, seriously studying his longtime friend for a moment. 'You know, he sure would make a pretty woman...wait...Motoki... pretty woman..."That's it!"

Motoki glanced at him in surprise. "What's it, Mamoru are you drunk?" He watched his friend who seemed lost in thought as an unholy light lit his friend's eyes.

"Okay I will ask the server for his phone number, but if I do and get it, you have to dress up as a girl and come in the arcade." He laughed as Motoki's jaw fell open.

"You want me to what?" Motoki looked ready to crawl under the table.

"You heard me...I will ask for the server's phone number and get it, then you have to dress up as a girl and come into the arcade. We could pass you off as your cousin...eto...Miko...yeah we will call you Miko." He paused a moment letting the idea sink in to Motoki's brain before trying to convince him to do it.

"Besides look at it this way, think of the information you could learn from women. They open up to other women easily." Mamoru smiled trying to appear knowledgeable.

Motoki paused thoughtfully, 'I don't know...me dressed as a woman...in the arcade?' "But Mamoru what if someone we know comes in?"

"All the better, hopefully Minako-chan comes in, then you could ask her if she likes your cousin Motoki." Mamoru grinned slyly and watched as the idea took root in his friends head.

'Talking to Minako-chan, as a woman, wow the things I could learn...and Usagi-chan... I could find out if she likes Mamoru.' Motoki smiled, "Okay but only if you can get the servers phone number."

Mamoru's face lit with satisfaction, "Watch and learn my friend." He stood up and wandered over to the server. Motoki watched bemusedly as Mamoru leaned in close and whispered in the man's ear.

Immediately the man pulled out a scrap of paper and jotted something down. Mamoru spoke to the man for a moment and smiled before heading back towards their table.

Mamoru strolled up and sat down passing the paper to Motoki. He glanced down.

_Hayao 555-3980_

"Shimatta man...you are too good, Mamoru my friend...so when are we going to do this?" He blanched at the thought but knew he could not get out of it now.

Mamoru pondered that thought for a moment. 'How soon could we get everything together? Hmm,...tomorrow to get everything...and then the next day.' "I need a day to gather all the necessities so day after tomorrow sound good?" Mamoru smiled as he thought of seeing his friend try pulling this off.

"Yeah" Motoki's voice came out muffled as he kicked himself for falling in the same trap. 'Man how many times has Mamoru won a dare and made mine worse...uh try too many times to count?'

He chuckled mirthlessly as his inner sarcastic side finally spoke. 'Man oh man how do I get myself into these things?' Dropping his head into his hands, he prayed this would not end up humiliating him.

-------

Mamoru hurried into a local department store looking for the perfect sales girl. Being Saturday, with a big sale going on, they were busier than they usually were. Spotting someone who looked especially helpful, he smiled charmingly and approached the girl.

"Um excuse me, good day Miss; I could really use your help." He blushed a bit looking embarrassed and then lowered his voice. "I want to surprise my girlfriend with some nice things, could you help me? I need all the make-up stuff you know."

She smiled and waved him over to the cosmetics counter, before sliding behind the drop down section. "What complexion does your girlfriend have?"

When Mamoru stared confused, she clarified the question.

"What shade is her complexion?"

"Oh it's a fairly pale." Mamoru looked relieved to have figured out what she was asking.

The sales girl began sifting through tubes and jars, "and the color of her eyes and hair?"

Mamoru smiled, "She is a blonde and has green eyes."

"Ah kawaii I am going to recommend brown eye shadow and brown eyeliner, also brown mascara, with a rose blush, and for her lips a nice soft rose." She had several little jars, tubes and pencils on the counter in a small pile. "Does she have makeup brushes?" She glanced at Mamoru and smiled when he shrugged helplessly.

"You should buy her a nice set if you are not sure." She added a set to the pile and began packaging it all up.

Mamoru paid the bill and left the store in a state of shock. He had never fully appreciated what women went through. The next store was even more problematic as he had not thought to measure Motoki for a dress. Finally, several bags later he was finally able to escape. He thought over all that he had realized by not thinking this plan through on the trip home.

'When Motoki finds out he is going to have to shave I think I will be a dead man.' With a small chuckle, he imagined the shocked look on Motoki's face. 'That is going to be the most difficult part the rest should be pretty easy, except this lovely wig I found.' It was a long blonde wig similar to Minako-sans hair. 'Someday though, I am sure he will thank me for putting him through this. I had better be his best man at his wedding.'

-----

Mamoru knocked on Motoki's door early the next morning laden with bags from several stores. When Motoki opened the door and saw what Mamoru carried, he paled.

"That is all of it?" Eyeing Mamoru thoughtfully, he was starting to regret agreeing to this mad scheme. 'Kami...what could he possibly have in all those shopping bags? Help me kami, please help me?' He kept his thoughts to himself and waved Mamoru into his apartment, leading him over to the dining room table.

Mamoru took his time unloading each of the bags, until the table completely disappeared under all of the stuff.

"Motoki, first things first, I had a thought, you wearing a dress with that hairy body just will not do. So head into the bathroom," Mamoru dug out the body hair remover before continuing. "Follow the directions exactly as it says and the hair comes right off."

He hid his grin as he watched Motoki's jaw fall open. "Use it on your chest, arms and legs otherwise the girls will see through this in a heartbeat. Go now." He shooed Motoki off like a mother hen and began preparing the rest of the stuff.

After about ten minutes, he heard Motoki yell from the bathroom.

"Is this stuff supposed to stink?" Motoki sounded grossed out.

"Yeah just take a quick shower when you are done." Mamoru prepared the facial hair wax and the nail polish first so that he could coat Motoki's nails when he was finished waxing Motoki's eyebrows. 'Thank god I stopped and got that magazine on makeovers and beauty hints.'

A few minutes later, a much less hairy Motoki wandered out from his bathroom. "Wow you would not believe how soft I feel."

Mamoru smiled, "Sit down here, it is time for your waxing." Motoki looked shocked to say the least.

"Isn't that what I just did...I mean the hair is gone?" Motoki held up his arm as an example to back up his words.

"No...no...no, your eyebrows, either we wax them quickly or I pull out tweezers and we do it the old fashioned way."

With an audible gulp, Motoki sat letting Mamoru do what he needed. He watched as Mamoru picked out the best guides for his eyebrows and sat still while Mamoru applied them.

Mamoru threw the wax jar into the microwave setting it for two minutes. Motoki eyed him strangely. "Why did you put that in the microwave?"

"Because the wax has to melt somehow, heating it up melts it." Mamoru glanced at him before turning towards the microwave, he popped open the door and pulled the container out. "Ah nice and soft, heated even, just sit back, relax and don't think about me never having done this.

Motoki looked ready to bolt until Mamoru chuckled. "Will you relax I was only teasing you." He pulled out the little paddle and began applying the wax generously.

When he had both eyebrows evenly coated, he paused for a moment to let it sit. "Okay in just a moment we will be ready."

"Ready for what", Motoki's anxious tone had Mamoru smiling.

"To rip it off of course, be a man, women do this all the time. It can't hurt if women can handle it." He glanced at Motoki before continuing. "You ready...on the count of three...one...two...three," He grabbed the end of the right side and ripped it off.

Motoki let out a blood-curdling scream, "That really hurt man!"

Mamoru just glanced at him, "Suck it up, I am going to do the other side." He did not even bother with counting or warning Motoki, just grabbing the left side and ripping it off.

Motoki bit his tongue to keep from yelling a second time. Mamoru studied his handiwork pulling out a hand held mirror for Motoki to see.

"Wow that really helps my eyes out, I never realized that." Motoki looked surprised by his new look.

"Okay, hold out your hands, it is time to paint your pretty little nails." 'Thank god Motoki takes care of his, there is no way I would file and shape them for him.' He pulled out a shade of pink that exactly matched the lipstick he bought.

"Pink?" Motoki made that one word sound like something from another planet.

"Yeah pink, you have blonde hair and green eyes, of course pink." He neatly layered the coats on Motoki's fingernails. "Now don't touch anything." Giving Motoki a mock stern look, he had to turn away to keep from laughing at the outrage on his friend's face.

"While those are drying, I will make us some coffee and afterwards you can get dressed." He glanced at Motoki to see if he agreed and shocked by his own view of Motoki. "Kami he does make a kawaii woman.'

Turning away, he made the coffee and sat next to Motoki as the polish dried. "You know strangely enough this has been kind of fun." Mamoru glanced at Motoki to see his look of shock.

"Fun...you call this fun, I have been de-haired, waxed, had my nails painted pink, and you think this is fun? Buddy next time you get to be the girl!"

"Mmm" 'Nah, it has been fun though, watching you suffer.' "We'll see how good you can do, before I ever consider trying it out. Okay time for the clothes, I got you a simple sundress, a mastectomy bra, slip, and some sandals nothing fancy, think you can manage?"

Motoki looked oddly green. "I think I can handle it bra and all." He grabbed the bag and hurried from the room.

"Mamoru...how the hell are you supposed to put this contraption on by yourself?" Motoki yelled from the bedroom.

"Just come out here and I will fix you right up." His evil grin had returned as Motoki entered the room holding the bra up in front of him chest." As soon as Mamoru had hooked the eyelets Motoki sped from the room returning moments later fully dressed.

"Ah aren't you kawaii?" Mamoru cocked his head as he studied Motoki's new look. Picking up the mirror, he merely handed it to Motoki, whose eyes widened when he saw himself. "Good thing the sandals are closed toe...sorry no offense but there was no way I was painting your toenails. Now quit gawking at your kawaii self and sit so I can do your hair and makeup."

Motoki studied himself for a moment longer before setting the mirror down and sitting himself. He did not speak as Mamoru pulled out all kinds of tubes jars and pencils.

"Now, first things first," He pulled out a jar of foundation. "I am going to put your foundation on, you use these little sponges for this and spread it evenly over your whole face, right up to your hairline and under your jaw."

When he was finished, he showed Motoki in the mirror. "Now close your eyes. I have to powder everything." Mamoru pulled out the puff and powdered Motoki's face generously. Grabbing the brush set he bought he scanned them until he found the powder one. Brushing off the excess powder, he then applied blush to Motoki's cheekbones, following directions from the magazine.

Putting eyeliner on next, he watched all of Motoki's funny faces. Chuckling, he thought about thousands of women doing this daily and it made him laugh outright.

"What is so funny?" A quiet Motoki finally spoke breaking his silence.

"I was just thinking, man do you realize that thousands...no millions of women do this every single day? Scary thought isn't it?"

Motoki chuckled at the thought until Mamoru stopped him dead.

"Hold still, shimatta you think this is easy?" Raising his eyes, he found Mamoru studying him with his face all screwed up in concentration.

"Okay we are ready for eye shadow." He flipped a page in the magazine and quickly scanned the article. "Ah so that is why they do that." He applied it exactly as the directions stated eyeing Motoki's eyes to see that it was even. With an evil chuckle he continued, "Now for the most fun part, mascara."

He pulled out a tube and opened it. Motoki saw the little brush and gulped.

"What is that for?" Motoki eyed it with horror.

"Your eyelashes silly now hold real still, I wouldn't want to put an eye out." Mamoru chuckled evilly at the look of shock on Motoki's face. He very carefully applied the mascara deciding only the upper eyelashes needed it.

"Last but not least, lipstick, now smile...wider please." He picked up the tube of lipstick and deftly wiped it on his lips. Studying Motoki and his handiwork, he was quiet for a moment.

Motoki fearful of Mamoru's silence could not wait any longer. "Well...how do I look?" No emotion showed on Mamoru's face as he handed him the mirror once more.

'Kami, is that really me, Kami, I am hot, Wow.' Motoki could not believe how he looked. "Hey man put the wig on quick, I want to see."

Mamoru smiled and opened the last box pulling out a long blonde wig. Adjusting the hair of the wig, he smoothed Motoki's hair down before settling the wig on Motoki's head and pinning it in place. Studying his friend, he made a few adjustments before silently handing Motoki the mirror.

'Kami, wow,' "Mamoru my friend you should be in the business. You could be a hair/makeup stylist to the stars, you'd be rich." He looked in the mirror, still in awe of Mamoru's talent.

"Now," Mamoru paused thoughtfully, "You are going to have to do a few things to help this ruse out. First and foremost you need to sound like a girl, so soften it up and sound feminine."

"Is this better?" Motoki lightened his tone and softened it up." Mamoru smiled nodding, Motoki had sounded more feminine, without sounding overly silly.

"Secondly Motoki you need to remember to sit and act like a woman. Cross your legs at the knee and remember to swing your foot seductively. Oh and when you walk sway your hips."

Motoki immediately crossed his legs and tried to swing his foot seductively but it came out more like a spasm.

"Slow down and swing not jerkily," Mamoru was trying not to collapse in convulsive laughter. "Now try and walk, remember slow and tantalizing, swaying, sashaying even."

Motoki stood and tried to mimic Mamoru's words. He strutted across the room coming off as a bad cross-dresser.

"Whoa, slow down and relax a bit, think of all the girls you have seen." Mamoru studied him a moment and then continued. "Now sit down over here and act like a woman."

Motoki strolled slowly across the room and sat gently next to Mamoru. Raising a hand tentatively, he rested it on Mamoru's chest.

"Hello, you handsome devil," Motoki spoke softly in his feminine voice, acting suggestively. "Wanna dance?" He asked making funny kissing faces at Mamoru and trying to wink.

"What in kami are you doing?" Mamoru laughed so hard tears were trying to leak out of his eyes. "Save the flirting for when you are Motoki and not Miko...Please do the world a favor and do not do that again."

Motoki chuckled nervously. "Okay if you say so." He glanced at Mamoru to see if he was still laughing.

With a straight face once more Mamoru spoke. "I think you are about ready, just remember, no flirting, act innocent."

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1, please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	2. Let The Adventure Begin

Here is Chapter 2 of Miko's Grand Adventure. I hope you enjoy it, please R & R.

Author's Notes – 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank all of the wonderful reviewers….Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy this tale.

Once more for the record, I hold no rights to anything Sailor Moon except Miko ;)

* * *

Miko's Grand Adventure

Chapter 2 - Let The Adventure Begin

Motoki stood poised outside the doors of the Arcade. He was hitting the panic button in his mind, 'I cannot do this...kami...I cannot go through with this.' Turning to glance at Mamoru, he blanched.

"I can't do it." Simple words fell from his lips sounding like a plea to the gods. Mamoru just stared balefully at him.

"Of course you can, you look fantastic. Get in there and knock them dead, ganbatte ne'. Mamoru smiled with a look of sympathy. Hiding his glee, he tried his best to convince his friend. "I think I see the girls in there. Minako-chan awaits you, so get a move on."

Miko thought for a moment, 'Minako is in there, what if I goof up and they recognize me? A little late for those thoughts eh," He truly hated the sarcastic side of his mind that picked the worst times possible to add its opinion.

He glanced at himself one last time in the glass. The pale green sundress he wore looked nice with the brown sandals, and he carried a brown clutch to match. Mamoru had put a tube of lipstick inside with a comb and breath mints. His long blonde hair seemed to be behaving, his makeup was still in place and all in all he looked pretty nice.

Taking a deep resigned breath, he walked forward until the door slid open, pasting a friendly smile on his face he strolled into the arcade. Waiting for Mamoru to lead him, he almost forgot and strolled right up to the counter.

"Hey Miko, looks like today is your cousin's day off, I am sorry I did not realize that Motoki wouldn't be here. He is sure going to be upset at missing you being in town." Mamoru spoke just loud enough that any one close by overheard. Glancing around surreptitiously he noticed the five girls in their usual booth staring open mouthed at Miko.

"Hey the girls are here, follow my lead." Mamoru whispered at Motoki as he picked up his hand and began to stroll towards the booth the girls sat in.

-------

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami and Makoto sat in a booth discussing senshi business when they heard the doors chime. Glancing up to see that someone was arriving, to the girls' utter amazement, Mamoru walked in with a blonde-haired woman that looked vaguely familiar.

Five pairs of eyes all darted to the table as they realized that Mamoru-san was bringing the woman their way.

Mamoru smiled to see the girls all darting glances towards him and his companion as they wandered closer, and at least one jealous gaze. Upon arriving, with Miko next to him, he finally spoke. "Hey girls, where is Motoki today?"

Rei found her voice, "He must be off today, who's your friend Mamoru-san?" She glanced expectantly at Mamoru waiting for an introduction. The four other girls all nodded at her question.

"Oh yeah, this is Miko-chan, believe it or not this is Motoki's cousin from Nagasaki." Mamoru smiled and glanced at his companion before continuing.

"Miko, these are some of Motoki's best customers. The brunette is Makoto-chan, next to her is Ami-chan, the black haired girl is Rei-chan and next to her is Minako-chan and last but not least Odango-atama...eto...Usagi-chan."

Usagi blushing cherry red, glanced up at Miko as she apologized. "I am sorry Mamoru-baka takes some getting used to."

Miko forgetting his real identity glanced at Mamoru, "She knows you quite well." Realizing his mistake immediately, he blushed and chuckled nervously.

Rei caught on to their familiarity with each other. "So how do you two know each other?" Mamoru stuck speechless did not know how to answer that. Luckily, for once in his life Miko was ready.

"We use to date, eh Mamo-chan? You handsome devil," He set his hand on Mamoru's chest and tried to giggle.

Four pair of eyes stared in fascination while one pair was gleefully bright. "You dated Mamoru-Baka?" The disbelief in Usagi's voice was unmistakable.

"Why yes Usagi-chan I did..." Miko in his element played the role to the hilt. "He was quite the romantic you see...dinner, flowers...a real charmer."

The girls fascinated by Miko were eagerly listening to her flattering chatter. When she paused for a breath Makoto spoke up.

"Miko would you like to join us? I can scoot over," Makoto pushed Ami playfully over and slid over to make room for the new girl. Miko nodded enthusiastically and slid into the booth.

------

Reika recently returned from Africa strolled into the Arcade looking for Motoki. Glancing around she noticed some new person behind the counter and Mamoru and all those young girls that hung out here to see Motoki. 'Where is Motoki? Wait who is the new girl, she looks familiar?'

Walking over she approached the noisy group, studying the new girl. 'Who is that? Kami she looks familiar, I know I know her but who is it?'

"Hello Mamoru-kun, have you seen Motoki today?" A woman's voice surprised everyone into silence. Mamoru turned around slowly, not believing the bad timing.

"Reika ...aren't you supposed to be in Africa?" Mamoru felt ice water drop into his belly knowing that Reika could ruin his plan in mere seconds. "Hey Reika have you met Motoki's cousin Miko?"

Reika took in the sudden quiet and Mamoru's odd tone. She glanced at the new girl. 'Motoki has no cousins?' She glanced closer and her eyes widened. 'Kami...Motoki...Kami' "No I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Motoki's cousin. Miko may I speak privately with you for a moment, it concerns Motoki-san?"

Miko looked up trying to hide the shock of seeing his one-time girlfriend, who had broken up with him, breaking his heart in the process, to stay in Africa. "Are you by chance, Reika? Motoki spoke fondly of you several times I will gladly speak with you." Miko slid out from the booth and stood slowly trying to hide the pain and shock.

"I'll be right back." He smiled softly at the girls and wandered off a distance leaving Reika to follow, which she did.

"Motoki, what are you thinking?" Reika whispered urgently trying to appear normal.

"Eto...I lost a bet with Mamoru and this was the result." He tried to keep his embarrassment at bay and just pretend it was fun. "You know if I can fool the girls then Mamoru will have to take my next dare."

Reika just shook her head, trying not to laugh and spoil his little deception. "Just be careful okay, those girls find out it's you and you will never live this down." Leaving it at that, she turned and headed back to the table leaving Miko scrambling to say what he needed, "Reika, wait, I need to need to...uh."

Reika turned back glancing expectantly at Miko. "Need to what?" She was impatient to return to the group and not eager to hear his pleading.

"I need to tell you...that I loved you enough to marry you and yes, you broke my heart but...but I have moved on and I cannot ever go back." Miko looked sadly at Reika and then put a fake smile on, brushed past his ex-girlfriend and returned to the group, leaving Reika surprised.

Strolling up to the group, Miko smiled prettily at the girls and Makoto signaled for Miko to sit once more. She grinned shyly and sat next to Makoto listening to the feminine chatter. Glancing up she saw Mamoru still standing idly by watching the proceedings.

"So you guys have boyfriends' or guys' you like or what?" Miko's question immediately piqued the girls' interest but before they could form an answer, Miko continued. "There is this guy back home, you know the type, strong silent and super good looking." Sighing, Motoki left off there hoping he had said enough to get them talking.

"You know there is this guy...ah...in my kendo class." Makoto winked blushing and grinning at everyone. The other four girls sat quietly until Minako spoke up.

"Well you know Usagi-chan likes..." All of a sudden a hand appeared over Minako's mouth, "...Mamabrrgrr". Usagi leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"He's standing right there, please stop." Usagi prayed that he had not figured that out. She glanced up to see Mamoru's speculative gleaming eyes studying her. Thinking fast Usagi tried to cover Minako's mistake, "What she meant to say is that I like hamburgers." Looking towards Mamoru, she prayed he bought the lame comment.

Miko fascinated by the girls was sure Minako had said Mamo-baka but he was not going to reveal that just yet. 'Could I use that? Does she really like him well there is one way to make sure.'

Miko stood slowly and stepped close to Mamoru setting his hand on Mamoru's chest he spoke softly. "Mamo-chan, do you think maybe we could go out again sometime." Glancing at him suggestively, he nearly ruined it by smiling when Mamoru's eyes widened in shock. Winking at Mamoru, he mouthed, "Play along."

Mamoru stunned speechless by Miko's actions nodded as he glanced surreptitiously at Usagi. His jaw nearly dropped open when he saw the jealousy and longing on her face. It was only there a second but he knew what he had seen. Nodding agreeably he kept a carefreeexpression on his face.

Miko giggled happily before sitting back down. Throwing Mamoru a knowing look, he just smiled.

Relaxing just a bit, he leaned back and studied Minako surreptitiously.

She sat next to Usagi giggling. 'Should I ask, will she tell me?' "Minako-chan is there anyone special that you like?" 'I hope that sounded innocent enough?' Miko waited anxiously hoping she would admit to liking him.

"Well there is this guy….." Minako blushed lightly and Miko stared in fascination. He wanted to ask more but that would be too outrageous.

"What about Motoki-chan?" Miko looked curiously at all of the girls, his eyes widening when he spotted Minako staring at the table silent while the other four girls all were giggling.

"Nah Miko-chan we all consider Motoki our oniisan, right girls?" Usagi elbowed her friend grinning happily enjoying the light carefree mood.

Minako stared at the table afraid to raise her eyes, giving away all the pent up emotion hiding there. Instead she simply nodded hoping no one was overly observant.

Miko surreptitiously watched Minako and upon seeing her staring at the table hope bloomed in his heart. He thought about how to help Minako open up. 'What should I do? I could tell her Motoki spoke fondly of her and that might help.' He smiled and put his plan into action.

"Anyone want to go shopping? I need to find a cute outfit for a date." Miko smiled and winked when he spotted Mamoru's eyes widening.

"Yeah I need stuff too!" Usagi brightened up at the thought of shopping. Rei and Makoto looked eager andAmi looked cautiously excited.

"It's okay Mamoru you can safely leave me in their care." He acknowledged the five girls, "right girls?" They all nodded looking to Mamoru for approval.

Mamoru eyed the group hesitantly, he didn't want Motoki found out and wondered what to do. Thinking for a moment he finally nodded his agreement but threw up his hand in appeal.

"But I want you guys to have her back here in two hours, is that clear?" He waited as they all nodded and then waved them on their way.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed it, please R & R and let me know what you think. 


	3. Shop Till We Drop

Hey guys, here is Chapter 3 of Miko's Grand Adventure. I really don't know where this chapter came from. I just let my muse have free reign. I hope you enjoy it, please R & R and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank :

Jamesstutz –Thanks!

Illusion Glades – Glad you are enjoying it.

Starangel07 – Thanks.

* * *

Miko's Grand Adventure

Chapter 3 – Shop Till We Drop…

Miko and the five girls huddled together as they walked towards the Mall. Usagi had just shared an embarrassing story and everyone was laughing and then the conversation moved on. Miko slowed her pace and grabbing Usagi's hand slowly drew her behind the group a few paces.

"Usagi-chan I imagine people tease you frequently?" Miko asked her softly trying to ease in to the conversation he had planned. Usagi glanced away from Miko's probing gaze and nodded minutely.

'Ah so it does hurt her even though she puts on a happy face and teases right back.' Miko saw the pain before Usagi smiled softly.

"Miko, I know they aren't being mean, they just find it kawaii, but…" She let out a soft breath and then continued. "Sometimes people…they just don't realize how their laughter and teasing can hurt."

Miko pondered her quietly spoken words for a second before replying. "Well does anyone in particular rile you up with their teasing?" Miko tried to sound mildly curious and then added his own story. "You know I went to school with this guy and he used to tease me unmercifully but it wasn't until later that I found out he really liked me. He just never knew how to tell me and was scared to risk telling me." 'Kami forgive me for the lie but my intentions are good.'

Usagi turned towards the new girl. "Miko, really, did you two ever go out or date or anything?" Usagi glanced at Miko, curiosity rampant on her petite features.

Miko hid his grin and played his role to the fullest. Ducking his head he let a small tear fill the corner of his eye and blinked so it fell down his cheek. "No, I never did because…" Here he paused, pasting on a sad tragic look. "He uh…uh died in a car wreck. I didn't find out until someone found a letter among his things that was addressed to me."

Miko suddenly felt his arms filled with a soft body. Looking down he was surprised to see a sad looking Usagi trying to gather his large frame into a bone cracking hug.

"Miko…that is horribly sad. I am so sorry I wouldn't have asked if I knew it would cause you painful memories."

With a guilty prick his conscience spoke up. 'That was nice making things up to get sympathy? What are you doing, trying to seduce the wrong girl? Wait one second I was trying to help her understand Mamoru. Yeah with her soft body cradled in your arms, I am sure Mamoru would understand.'

Usagi watched Miko as funny looks passed over her features. "Miko…Miko…are you all right?"

Miko heard a voice distantly and glanced down to see Usagi looking up at him with worry. "You looked really funny just now." Usagi patted him on the back and then let go.

"I am fine…Usagi-chan I was just remembering some of the teasing. Thank you for offering your comfort." He hid his smile and kept walking.

'She is perfect for Mamoru…My friend you so owe me big me time!'

Usagi wandered along pondering Miko's words. 'Could it be, nah, he always looks so cold. I know there is no way he could like me.'

"Miko…there is…this guy that really riles me up and teases me but he is really cold and unfeeling and I don't think he could possibly like me." Usagi glanced down dejectedly wondering why she was even sharing this with Miko.

"Usagi…really, I bet he does"…. 'Mamoru you had better treat this one right!' "Ah you should ask him you know…don't wait until it's too late like I did…please promise me you won't wait." Miko looked so excited that Usagi couldn't help but promise.

"I will at least think about it." She smiled at Motoki's cousin thinking how lucky Motoki was to have such a nice person as a relative.

"Think about what?" Minako looked curiously at the two girls bringing up the rear of the group. She had noticed them quietly talking and seen Usagi hug the new girl but it wasn't until Miko sounded excited that she decided to find out what they were discussing.

At her words Ami, Rei and Makoto turned eyeing Usagi and Miko wondering what they had missed.

"Oh I promised to think about things that's all guys…….Nothing exciting or even interesting." Usagi prayed they believed the silly excuse. Glancing at the girls she was relieved to see that they had already turned back around believing her. Usagi smiled softly and decided to enjoy this day to its fullest.

Minako surreptitiously glanced at Miko to find the girl regarding her thoughtfully. Smiling uneasily she asked the first thing that came to mind. "What?"

"Oh" Miko colored truly embarrassed to be caught staring. "I was just…just…" 'What do I say Kami what do I say.' "Just…noticing how pretty you are." A hand clamped over his mouth as he realized his major blunder. 'I did not just say that…Kami please tell me I just did not say that…But you did.' There was that sarcastic part of his mind again chortling with glee.

Minako stood shocked speechless not knowing what to say. "Thanks…I guess." 'Could she be…nah.' Both girls glanced away in awkward silence until they both heard Usagi laughing at something Rei had said.

The whole group meandered into a clothing store and began searching for bargains. Miko remembering his earlier excuse pretended to thoughtfully look at several pieces. Finally deciding on a lilac sundress similar to the one he wore he held it up.

"Hey guys…what do you think?" He waited a moment for everyone to turn and pay attention.

"Oh that is adorable…come on." Before he could even react Minako grabbed his hand and pulled him hurriedly towards the back of the store. Arriving at the dressing room she gently pushed him towards one of the curtained off areas.

'Wait, wait I can't risk this?' Blushing madly he did not know what to do. Staring horrified at the little room he tried to find a way out of it. "Minako-chan…I uh…I can't…uh…go in there." He was still staring when she spoke.

"And why not, you have to make sure the dress fits you don't you? Come on I'll help its no big deal we are both girls after all." Minako smiled at her waiting for her agreement.

Hearing her offer of help, he blanched. 'Kami…what am I going to do now.' "It'll fit…I am sure of it…I just can't go in there…in there with you." Miko watched stupidly as pain flashed on her face.

Feeling guilty for causing it he jumped into action. "Look it's not you." He leaned in close to Minako and whispered. "I have…a…a…deformity…and…and I am extremely shy of people seeing it." He watched as she digested this.

"Where is it, I don't see anything wrong with you." She gazed at him raking him from head to toe with curiosity.

"It's…its well," blushing he glanced down at himself. "It's in my nether regions." Miko mumbled the last part quietly.

"Oh…well…but wouldn't your underwear cover it?" Minako watched Miko curiously.

"Well yeah…but…but…I can't wear underwear." He blurted out the lame excuse praying she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh…" The incredulous look on Minako's face would have been funny if the situation weren't so odd.

"So that is the reason I can't go in there with you. I am sorry I was not trying to make you feel bad." Miko had leaned in close to whisper and Minako's eyes widened.

'Kami…is she going to kiss me? Nah just overly friendly I guess.' Minako took a small step back and that is when Miko realized his mistake.

'Shimatta…what was I thinking…' Smacking his forehead he continued mentally berating himself. 'She probably thinks I am some sort of strange person. How could I forget I was dressed up as a girl?'

Minako watched the play of emotions on the strange girls face. 'What is so familiar about her…and why was she about to kiss me?' She studied the girl closely while lost in thought.

'She is kind of kawaii in a strong way. Look at those biceps…I know men that would kill for them…and her shoulders appear strong too….and that tiny waist. Wow what a girl wouldn't do for a figure like that. Wait a minute!' She glanced more closely at the tall girl before her. 'Kami the wide shoulders…why didn't I see this before…ah…an Adams apple, Kami.' She glanced down at Miko's feet and let her gaze wander all the way up to her face.

'Motoki,' Her jaw fell open but she quickly closed it as she had a thought. 'Fool us will you…just you wait….revenge is swift from the mighty Sailor Venus.'

She smiled at Miko and stepped closer. "Miko…you know you are very beautiful." Minako picked up her hand and stroked her fingers over it. "Miko I really like big beautiful women." She was nearly purring as Miko's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh Minako-chan are you feeling all right?" Miko swallowed past the lump in his throat. 'What is going on? She is acting really strange all of a sudden.'

"Miko," Minako purposefully set her arm up around Miko's shoulders and pulled her close. "I think there are things we need to talk about…" She moved close enough to kiss the girl but held off.

'Torturing Motoki is certainly fun.' She watched his eyes dilate with fear as she snuggled against what appeared to be another girl.

"Miko Can I tell you something?" Miko only nodded. "I've always felt an attraction to big masculine girls…" She set her lips against his. "…named Motoki!"

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3. Sorry about the cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself…Please forgive me this time and review…..PLEASE? 


	4. Secrets Of Survival

Hello everyone, Here is Chapter 4 of Miko's Grand Adventure. Please R & R and let me know what you think…

Author's Notes – 'Denotes People's Thoughts' I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers.

StarAngel07 – Thanks, CardCaptorEternity – Thanks Glad you enjoyed it. Jamesstutz – Thanks, Red-Rose18 – Double Thanks ;) , Illusion Glades – I am glad you found it funny, Thanks!

Disclaimer – I do not hold any rights to this I only claim the insanity of dressing Motoki as a Woman… ;)

* * *

Miko's Grand Adventure 

Recap of Chapter 3 - "Miko Can I tell you something?" Miko only nodded. "I've always felt an attraction to big masculine girls…" She set her lips against his, "…named Motoki!"

Chapter 4 – Secrets of Survival

'She knows…' Motoki's world fell away in that moment. Her soft lips pressed against his stole all of his thoughts and fears. He took a moment to enjoy all the sensations assaulting his senses. Pulling back slowly he glanced around the store to make sure no one was paying attention. Sighing in relief and resignation he glanced at Minako.

"So how did you figure it out?" He asked the question while still holding her close. Realizing people might stare at two girls locked in a passionate embrace he took a quick step back. 'Shimatta, how could I forget again? Yeah right, you let your common sense out to roam all the time.'

"We need to get back to the group before one of them comes searching for us." Minako's smile looked evil upon her innocent face. "You wouldn't want them thinking we are an item now would you? Besides that Mamoru would have your head."

Minako's jaw suddenly dropped open as a dawning realization hit her like a tsunami. "Mamoru knows doesn't he? He helped you pull this off, I know you couldn't do this," She waved indicating his whole persona, "by yourself, now could you?"

Motoki numbly shook his head. 'She is quick, kami I can see this getting bad quickly.'

"Okay before I tell everyone and humiliate you beyond anything you have ever known, you have two chances to save yourself. You answer my questions completely and honestly and I will play along meaning that your secret will be safe with me. Question number one you had better tell me the truth, why did you do this?"

"It was a dare from Mamoru, I had to dress as a woman and come into the arcade he used you and Usagi as a bonus." When she glanced questioningly at him he continued. "I mean he said I would be able to find out if you liked me and if Usagi likes him because girls always open up to other girls."

Minako smiled, thinking quickly, 'so Mamoru put Motoki up to this all to find out about girls huh?'

"I need a moment to think about this don't go anywhere." She glanced meaningfully at Motoki with a threatening look. 'How can I use this information? I'll have to ponder it for a bit.' "Now on to question two tell me how Mamoru did such a good job of fixing you up, remember honesty is your best friend and savior."

"He bought a bunch of girly magazines with makeup and make over tips and techniques." Motoki mumbled quietly.

Minako digested his words quietly before continuing. "Question three…"

"Wait a minute you said only two questions." Motoki glanced at her pleadingly worried what her next question might be.

"I changed my mind, and you should pray that I believe your answers rather than arguing with me. Question three, why didn't you just ask me if I liked you?"

Against a rock and hard place Motoki dropped his pride and answered honestly. "I was afraid you only saw me as an oniisan like all of the other girls." He turned away hiding his fear that she might still say that.

"Would I kiss a man or woman that I saw as my oniisan, I think not." She grabbed his arm and tried to convince him by tugging on his arm. When he turned around hope lit his features.

"Really?" he glanced at her to see if she was teasing him.

"Really," she smiled up at him and stuck out her tongue breaking the tension. "Now let's figure out how to set up Mamoru and Usagi." She paused in thought when an idea so evil struck she smiled. "I have it…I know how to incite Usagi to admit her feelings."

Motoki glanced at her in awe. 'How does she do it?' "Well what is your idea?"

"You as Miko are going to kiss Mamoru when we return to the arcade. Trust me on this Usagi will be peeved."

Motoki blanched, "You want me to what?" Minako stared at his wide-eyed look.

"You heard me buster, you are going to kiss Mamoru right in front of Usagi." Minako stood smiling innocently as Motoki tried to find an excuse.

"I can't kiss Mamoru…I'm a guy…" Motoki paused scrambling for more reasons.

"But you are dressed as a woman." Minako interrupted.

"But guys don't kiss other guys….I can't…everyone will think…will think I am…"

"Think you are what…a best friend that would do _anything_ to set two of his best friends up. You will do it or I am going to tell everyone right now who you really are!" Minako stood firm looking just threatening enough to do exactly as she said.

Miko's head dropped. "All right all right I'll do it….kami…Mamoru really owes me for this."

Minako smiled and tugged on his hand. 'I will make it up to you Motoki.' "Come on let's get back before we are missed." They headed back to the group to find the girls still shopping. Convincing everyone that she was very hungry Minako easily suggested the group head back to the arcade.

Miko was strangely quiet on the trip back to the arcade. Usagi noticed how pale and quiet the new girl had become.

"Miko are you all right?" She asked softly glancing at the pretty blonde waiting for a reply.

"Yes Usagi-chan I am all right…I am just in a quiet mood but don't let me spoil your fun." Miko half-heartedly smiled at her trying to reassure Usagi.

The girls reached the arcade and Miko swallowed nervously, 'kami Mamoru is going to kill me but it will be worth it.' Approaching the door Minako turned holding Miko back letting all the girls go before them.

"I want you to declare your love for Mamoru too and you better make it real." Her voice was fierce but she softened her attitude by pecking him on the cheek hurriedly. "Now get in there and make Usagi-chan jealous ganbatte ne'." Slapping him playfully she smiled at his countenance.

Miko shocked by the peck on the cheek smiled and decided he could do it. He gathered his courage and strolled into the arcade. Seeing the whole group, minus Minako, he strolled over pondering the best approach.

------

Usagi sat comfortably next to Ami as Miko came strolling over to their group. Noticing the oddly happy look on her face she knew something had changed for the girl. Her friends were all excitedly talking and she waved them to silence.

"Mamoru….I have come to a decision." Mamoru looked oddly surprised and raised an eyebrow at Motoki's cousin.

Usagi found herself leaning forward slightly to hear what the girl was saying her friends paying her no attention.

"You know when we dated it seemed platonic but I never told you the truth." Miko looked excited at finally being honest. Usagi found herself slowly standing and moving closer in order to hear over her friends' conversations and giggles.

"I guess what I am trying to say…" By this point Miko was standing chest to chest with Mamoru as Usagi moved closer. "I love you Mamo-chan!" Miko threw her arms around Mamoru's neck and before anyone knew what was happening Miko was kissing Mamoru for all he was worth.

Mamoru stood completely shocked not knowing what to do or what was going on. All of a sudden he found his best friend kissing him madly and it wasn't until he heard an angry shriek that he was able to pull away.

"Mamo-chan is mine, you…you…cheap whore." Usagi seeing red lost control of her self and put her fist back before sending all her pent up emotion in that one punch.

Miko turned just in time to see a fist come flying at his face. The force behind it knocked him backwards and when his knees hit a solitary chair behind him he found himself on the floor wig missing.

Usagi stood a hand covering her mouth frozen with shock, "Mo…toki-onnisan?"

Motoki lay still chuckling nervously, "Usagi-chan eto…I can explain…" He slowly sat up turning a bright shade of red…..

To Be Continued……..

* * *

Mwuuwahahaha...Here is an end to Chapter 4. I hope you have enjoyed it please R & R and let me know what you thought. 


	5. Curtain Call

Hello again Minna, Here is Chapter 5 of Miko's Grand Adventure. I am sorry for the delay, with Kumori Con over Labor Day Weekend and school back in things have been really hectic and OMG 6 a.m. comes really early…

Author's Notes - 'Denotes People's Thoughts' - I'd like to take a moment and thank my reviewers…THANKS GUYS! I would give you more but from what I understand that is now against the rules…Sorry, I do not make them but neither do I break them.

DISCLAIMER - Once more I do not have any rights to any of this…It all belongs to she-who-must-be-named….Naoko-Sensei

* * *

Miko's Grand Adventure 

Recap of Chapter 4 -

Usagi stood a hand covering her mouth frozen with shock, "Mo…toki-onnisan?"

Motoki lay still chuckling nervously, "Usagi-chan eto…I can explain…" He slowly sat up turning a bright shade of red…..

Chapter 5 – Curtain Call

Motoki sat up slowly aware of all the eyes in the arcade trained on him. He could feel his face turning a brilliant shade of red and closed his eyes as he began trying to explain.

"You…see…uh…Mamoru-kun…uh dared me to dress as a girl and come in here." Motoki peeked at Usagi to gauge her reaction. 'How do I distract her? Way to go buddy boy, I don't think you can distract her from this.'

Staring disbelievingly at Motoki, Usagi tried to understand what had just happened.

"Usagi-chan by the way you have a mean right upper-cut that hurt and just why did you hit me?"

"You were kissing Mamoru…well Miko was…but Miko is you." She looked shocked at her own words. "Motoki oniisan you were kissing another guy, why would you do that?"

"That's what I want to know." Mamoru piped up sounding disgruntled.

Motoki hung his head before mumbling, "We wanted to get you jealous enough to admit you liked Mamoru. Yeah I know." He waved a hand at everybody, "but it sounded like a good idea at the time." He sounded defensive.

"Wait you said we? Who put you up to it?" Mamoru glanced curiously at his friend sitting on the floor.

"Um…did I say that…well I meant me?" Motoki tried to cover his mistake praying they believed him. He glanced at Mamoru to find dark blue eyes studying him thoughtfully; thankfully Usagi seemed to believe it.

He stood slowly glancing around the place. Customers in the place had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the current drama unfold.

"The End!" Motoki looked around excitedly before continuing. "A big round of applause, my friends here don't usually perform for free and make sure to tell all of your friends about our little improve theatre here at the Crown Arcade." He glanced around expectantly waiting until one interested bystander began applauding.

Mamoru turned to the crowd and realizing what Motoki had done, bowed as though he was only acting. Usagi glanced at him in surprise and then quickly followed suit. Motoki was the last to bow as the applause slowly died off and everything returned to normal.

"That was some quick thinking Motoki-kun." Mamoru glanced at Motoki in surprise and then leaned close, "but you ever kiss me again and you will live to regret it." His words spoken softly with serious intent had Motoki shivering. "Oh and by the way, I think you should know how I won the bet. Did you ever wonder how I got Hayao's number so quickly?

Motoki glanced at him curiously. He had wondered but never thought to ask.

"I simply told him you thought he had a cute ass and were too shy to ask for his number." Mamoru grinned evilly at Motoki and walked away leaving a stunned Motoki in his wake.

Mamoru strolled to the table where the girls sat and stood silently looking on until Usagi glanced up and noticed him watching.

"Could I…uh talk to you for a moment?" He waited as she thought it over and smiled when she nodded.

He led her over to a more private booth and motioned for her to sit before sliding in across from her.

Watching her for a moment he thought about how to bring up the subject. "That was some punch."

Usagi nodded but remained silent. 'Where is he going with this?'

Figuring honesty was his best option he tried being blunt. "So uh…did you mean what you said? Am I really yours?" Swallowing nervously he tried to keep his features blank as he waited for her to speak.

"I uh…I well I…you have to understand in the heat of the moment…" Usagi colored softly as she tried to explain. Seeing a look of disappointment flash across his features she simply gave up the fight and nodded before speaking.

"If you want to be mine then well yeah…you can be." She watched him hesitantly as he accepted her words.

"I think I would like that." Mamoru smiled and reached over picking up her hand. "Let's do something special to celebrate this, Usagi-chan would you like to go somewhere different?"

Thinking quickly, Usagi nodded in agreement.

"Good because I think I have somewhere you are really going to like." He slipped out of the booth and waited for her to follow.

Wandering over to the group Mamoru and Usagi were surprised to see the Motoki and the four girls sitting in the same location laughing over something.

Mamoru cleared his throat to garner their attention. "Guys we are going to leave now." He smiled at the group before continuing. "I don't know who helped Motoki plan this little debacle but I would like to thank whichever of you put him up to such a dumb idea."

His eyes landed on Minako and he watched as she paled just a bit. He smiled knowingly and winked watching her blush.

"Bye guys, we will catch up with you later on." He grabbed Usagi's hand and gently pulled her towards the door.

-----

Minako sat awe struck as the girls all made their excuses and one by one left. Finally she was alone sitting next to Motoki. She glanced at him curiosity eating at her.

"How do you think Mamoru-kun figured out it was me?" Minako waited impatiently for an answer.

Motoki still sat dressed as a woman, minus the wig, sipping at a soda. "He has a quick mind and knowing that I liked you so much, he probably just put two and two together." He shrugged it off as no big deal and Minako found relief in such calm assurance.

"So my plan worked pretty well huh?" Exuberance lit her eyes as she waited for some kind of recognition.

"I wouldn't say that." Motoki looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I think it's more like you got really lucky." He smiled at her shocked look. "Ah sweetheart you know what I mean."

He leaned sideways pecking her on the cheek.

"Ugh enough already, why don't you go home and clean up and then we could…uh…go catch a movie?" Minako smiled apologetically before continuing. "You know you do make a pretty woman and all but I prefer you as the handsome man you are."

"Okay, okay I got it…I will run home and change." He grinned sheepishly and started to stand.

Minako grabbed him and pulled him back for a quick kiss. Smiling evilly she gave him one last warning. "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't have to worry about being a man anymore. It is time for Miko, and any other woman you might find yourself wanting to impersonate, to die." Kissing him she threw him one last mock glare. "And no more bets with Mamoru-kun either!"

FIN


End file.
